True Love Never Dies
by Missy-Moo
Summary: *CoMpLetE* When Jamie leaves hospital, Landon goes with her, and supports her all the way through her illness, despite what people think of him.
1. Default Chapter

This story is based around the time after Landon found out about Jamie's illness. This is only Chapter one, it's quite short too. I'm working on the follow up at the mo. Please R&R, let me know what you think.  
  
A WALK TO REMEMBER - TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES  
  
Chapter One  
  
Two people were walking in a familiar place, a place they'd been before, but he couldn't quite work it out. They walked hand in hand, silently, just taking in the fact they were together again, nothing was going to come in their way anymore.  
  
He awoke with a start, a sharp pain travelled down his neck. Looking around, it took a while to take in his surroundings, he had no clue of where he was.  
  
"Landon? Landon, are you ok?" The soft voice seemed to be coming from close to him, along with a soft beeping. They came together in his head, then he realised he was in hospital with his girlfriend, Jamie.  
  
He'd been sitting in a chair, dreaming, at Jamie's bedside. It seemed like forever that he'd been there with her, ever since that day she collapsed in her room. He remembered back to when she told him, told him that she had Lukeimia. Tears formed at the back of his eyes as he looked up at her. She looked so healthy, healthier than she had done in months. She smiled at him. He always had loved that smile.  
  
Jamie Sullivan and Ladon Carter's relationship hadn't always been smooth. They'd hardly spoke until he needed to. You see, she wasn't exactly in the 'in-crowd' like Landon, she was hardly in a crowd at all. Landon and his friends weren't nice to her either, but then he got to know the real Jamie, and, as a result, fell in love with her. Despite what his friends said, or did, he stuck with her, it was true love, a love that could never be broken.  
  
Landon kept looking at her, admiring her. Her bravery, not everyone could be as cheerful as her going through what she was, her beauty, everything about her that he loved.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked as Landon felt a smile gradualy appear on his face.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, finally breaking the gaze, and dropping his head back into his chair, getting ready for another sleep in the comfy chair.  
  
He was drifting away again, to that place, he was holding her closly this time, as they looked out over the sea, the sunset gradualy getting redder, as the sun fell beneath the horizon.  
  
Landon awoke again, to find himself looking at an empty bed, fully made, like no-one had ever lay in it. Puzzled, he looked around, and when he saw that the room was empty, ran out into the hall, getting ever increasingly worried. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself.  
  
A nurse walked by. Hurriedly, he stopped her. "Excuse me, do you know where Jamie Sullivan is? She's not in her room anymore."  
  
"Why yes, she's been allowed to go home, her father just took her out to the car" Landon ran quickly, where he saw Jamie's father helping her into the car.  
  
"Landon, over here" called Mr. Sullivan. "I didn't want to wake you, i was about to come back and get you. We're taking Jamie home"  
  
And with that, Landon got into the car, happy that Jamie was finally recovering. 


	2. Home Again

A/n: K, this is chapter 2 of my story, enjoy... and r/r  
  
True Love Never Dies - Chapter 2  
  
As Reverend Sullivan pulled his car into the drive, Landon was quietly thinking about Jamie. He had never been the religious type, but he was thankful to God all the same for helping to save Jamie from an early and young death.  
  
"Landon, i really want to thank you, for staying with Jamie, you've been a big help" Reverend Sullivan spoke quietly to Landon. "I know you'd do anything for her"  
  
"It's ok, it was no problem" Landon replied, remembering back to when he first asked Mr. Sullivan for a date with Jamie. He'd been so stubborn at the time, telling him that he couldn't take her, but then Reverend Sullivan changed his mind and decided that he would let Jamie out on a date. It was only now he wondered why that was. But he decided not to bring the subject up as they were getting on well now.  
  
When the car finally stopped, together they helped Jamie into a wheelchair and into the house.  
  
"Don't take me and put me into bed" Jamie protested, "I've been stuck in a bed for too long"  
  
Landon smiled at this, Jamie had always been active, even in the worst of times.  
  
They wheeled Jamie into the living room, where she lay out on the sofa, trying her hardest not to go to sleep as she lay smiling up at her two favourite men. Finally sleep got the better of her and she drifted off.  
  
"Landon, would you mind if i went to the church, i should get back to doing services, I won't be out long. Just promise to look after my little girl"  
  
"I promise" Landon replied. 'this must be hard for him', he thought to himself.  
  
Landon went to the kitchen, getting himself a drink, when he spotted a picture, of three people. Looking closer, he saw that they were Reverend Sullivan, Jamie, and a woman he suspected to be her mother. He was engrossed in the picture, admiring Jamie, and how happy the family was together, when he heard a cough behind him. Startled, he turned to see his mother there, a look of happiness on her face.  
  
"Landon, are you ok. The door was open, and Jamie was asleep so i came through."  
  
"That's ok mum."  
  
"How is she then? She looks fine on the outside. She's a fighter though, she'll get through it", Mrs. Carter said reassuringly, smiling gently at her son.  
  
"I know", Landon said quietly. It seemed as though he was trying to reassure himself of this.  
  
Landon went back to Jamie's side, and sat with her, looking at her, she looked so peaceful. He held her hand lovingly, and planted a gentle kiss on it, causing her to stir slightly, but falling back into a deep sleep almost instantly. He sat, just watching her for a while, then he fell into a light sleep himself.  
  
They were there again, Jamie and Landon, walking along, hand in hand. It was exactly like before, before the illness struck. She was leading him somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where...  
  
But before he could find out, he was awoken by a kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see Jamie walking away, towards the kitchen. Silently, he followed her, then stopped behind her, hugged her, and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head" she said cooly, as if she was as healthy as anything, had no care in the world. "You want somethng to eat?"  
  
"Nah, i'm ok... i got to get off to school, you know, first day back after Spring break 'n' all"  
  
"Oh, yea, well.... i'll leave you to go then" Jamie had hint of sadness when she replied.  
  
Truth was, she wanted to go back to school, see all her friends again, and to live a normal teenagers life.  
  
As Landon walked away to get ready, he looked back at her, and saw the sadness on her face. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, now go, you can't be late" 


	3. Back To School

True Love Never Dies - Chapter 3 - Back To School  
  
Landon walked into school that morning, and was greeted by the smiling faces of his fellow students. He didn't feel like he belonged there. All these people were happy, they didn't have someone they loved, lying at home, very ill. He couldn't help but think this as he walked thought towards the main building.  
  
"Hey Lan... Landon" Well, there was a nice familiar voice for Landon, his best friend Eric, along with the rest of their gang.  
  
"Hey man" Landon said as they did their handshake, the one they made up years ago, and still did now.  
  
But there was two of the group that were a little off with him. These were his ex Belinda and his ex mate Dean.  
  
Belinda was still completely hung-up on Landon, fair enough, as they'd dated on and off for almost a year. But Landon didn't want to know, he was in love with Jamie, just, Belinda didn't know that yet, along with the rest of the group. Belinda didn't like Jamie at all, she thought she was a geek, so did Dean. But Landon shrugged this off as the bell rang signaling homeroom.  
  
"Landon, hey, can we talk?" Belinda walked up. "Alone?"  
  
"Whatever" Landon added with a shrug. He didn't really care what Belinda thought anymore, and didn't realy care much about her either. But he didn't want her to cause a scene as she often did, so he went along anyway.  
  
"You know, you've changed, since you've met this Jamie girl. I don't... we don't like it. I mean, you've completely forgotten your friends, just cause she's in hospital, and we don't know you anymore." Belinda said carelessly, not caring that the person who meant the most to him.  
  
"Yeah? And you would care about me why?" Landon replied stubbornly. "It's not like you really loved me, and you never cared either." And with that, Landon turned away and left, leaving Bel standing there, gob smacked.  
  
"You don't know that!" She replied, shouting now. When she realised he wasn't coming back, she shouted at him, "Fine Landon Carter, you be like that... see if i care... just don't come running back to me when it's all over."  
  
"Oh, trust me, i won't." And for once in his life (apart from because of Jamie), Landon actually felt a tear in his eye, no-one insults him like that.  
  
That day must have been the worst of his life, at lunch, Dean and Belinda hadn't realy laid off him much for the morning, still annoyed that he wasn't with them much anymore. So at lunch he decided to drive home, to come back after, so he didn't have to face his gang again.  
  
The end of lunch came, Landon, as usual was running a little late. Finally getting to his Maths lesson, just on time, he didn't take his usual seat with Dean, but one at the back. It was the same every other lesson, he took a seat away from each of the gang, but sometimes sitting with Eric or Chris, the two that didn't give him any grief, but did care about Jamie.  
  
Anyway, being alone gave Landon time to think, and prepare the plan he had in store.  
  
A/n: sorry, another short chapter, i realy can't write long one's. Anyway, r/r, tell me what you think. 


	4. The Plan

True Love Never Dies - Chapter 4 - The Plan  
  
Finally, school had finished for the day, Landon could finally go home and see Jamie.  
  
As he drove around, he thought about how much he loved her. Then he remembered her saying about this comet she wanted to see that came around summer time, and something about her telescope not being good enough, or powerful enough. 'She really wanted to see that comet too.' He thought. 'Maybe...' And that was it, he would make her a new telescope, for her to see that comet. He didn't care how long it took him, he wanted it to be special for her, something to cheer her up.  
  
So Landon worked hard from that day on. Through the day, and then late into the night he prepared Jamie's present, thinking how happy she would be when she saw it.  
  
The last night before the comet came, and Landon still hadn't finished. He was starting to get fustrated. Reverend Sullivan came out to see Landon, "How's it going Landon?"  
  
"I need to get this done, tonight, it's so important." Landon replied still working while talking.  
  
Reverend Sullivan nodded understandingly and returned back inside to Jamie.  
  
Landon finally finished. As he stepped back to admire his work, a smile came across his face. Jamie was going to be so happy when she saw this.  
  
Landon went to bed that night, happy with himself, tomorrow was going to be the most nervous day of his life, but he didn't care, he just wanted Jamie to be happy with him.  
  
The next day, Landon woke, realising he was late for school.  
  
"Bye mum, gotta go, see you tonight." He shouted as he ran to his car.  
  
The day couldn't have gone any slower for Landon. Every lesson, he sat watching the clock, wishing it to go faster, longing for tonight to come.  
  
At the end of the day, just as Landon was getting into his car, Dean and Belinda came up behind him.  
  
"Landon, we're really sorry" Dean apologised to Landon first.  
  
"Hey man, its ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, about everything too. I didn't mean to hurt you, i promise. I guess Jamie is the better one for you. Sorry" Belinda looked down at her feet, then kissed him on the cheek, and left, with Dean behind her.  
  
Landon drove home quickly, and prepared everything to go and see Jamie that night..  
  
**I'm just going to interupt my story, you all know what happens now, but i'm going to tell you anyway **  
  
It was just getting dark as Landon drove into Jamies drive. He had the telescope already out on the balcony, and as he led her up, she smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, Landon, its lovely. Thank you." She said sweetly.  
  
"Take a look"  
  
Jamie looked, and saw the comet she had been longing to see for some time. Getting increasingly happier, she told Landon to have a look as she sat down.  
  
Landon sat next to Jamie, taking her hand at the same time.  
  
"Jamie? You do love me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
Landon looked at her nervously. "Marry me?"  
  
Jamie smiled, and as a reply, kissed him.  
  
Landon was so relieved, he had been planning this for so long, and finally he had done it. He was now truly happy, he was going to marry the person he loved.  
  
Disclaimer: I thought i should add one here. I don't own any of the characters, unless they don't appear in the movie, and the ideas are mine, unless they do appear in the movie... if you follow me (like the proposal, from the film, and the marriage, mostly from the film) Good, now tha's done with, we can carry on. 


	5. The Big Day

A/n: i've completely missed out the wedding preparations, i couldn't really write too much on that. This chapters not very long, as you've seen it in the film, it's a kind of little summary so it fits in.  
  
True Love Never Dies - Chapter 5 - The Big Day  
  
The big day had finally arrived. Jamie was stood getting ready, her best friend Sally helping Jamie put her veil on. Jamie looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe it. She was marrying the person she loved the most in the world, in the church where her mum and dad got married. She smiled.  
  
Reverend Sullivan entered. "Are you re - you look beautiful Jamie." He said with a smile.  
  
She just smiled a teary smile back as Sally went out to her seat.  
  
Landon stood at the alter, his nerves rising as he waited for Jamie to arrive. From the front row in front of him, his mother beamed up at him, and Dean mouthed 'good luck' and smiled at him. Behind them sat Eric, Tracie, Chris and (an unusually happy) Belinda. Along with friends of the family.  
  
Then she came. Looking a vision of beauty, Jamie walked in. She was teary eyed, but happy all the same. Everyone looked up to watch her enter, and whispered to each other. Jamie could only catch whispers of 'she looks beautiful' and 'doesn't she look grown up?'  
  
At the altar, Jamie's dad got up, and read from the Bible, the piece about love being patient, Jamie's favourite.  
  
Jamie and Landon looked at each other. In turned they mouthed 'I love you' to one another, as they prepared to take their vows.  
  
Happily, they repeated their vows, and exchanged the rings, then, as Reverend Sullivan finished on "I now pronounce you husband and wife", they kissed, and left the church.  
  
Jamie got out of the car after Landon, beaming at him as he helped her out, and looked around. They had arrived at the reception, where the guests were waiting for them outside, ready to go in and eat.  
  
As she entered, holding onto Landon's arm, Jamie was overwhelmed by the beauty of the place. There were white drapes over the walls, and fairy lights on the ceiling. There was also a main table at one end, with about a dozen other small circular tables set out in front.  
  
Everyone sat down and started to eat their meals. When they had dessert and drinks, Landon stood up, and started his speech.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to celebrate today with Jamie and myself" he looked around at everyone, and continued, "it means alot to both of us. I just wanted to say that I love Jamie very much, and am looking forward to spending the rest of our time together."  
  
Then the dancing started.  
  
"Are you going to dance with me, or am I going to have to force you?" Jamie said playfully to her new husband.  
  
"You know i don't dance, but i suppose this can be an exception."  
  
The newly-weds and their guests danced for almost the whole night, and it was almost 2 o'clock when Jamie and Landon got back into the car, to be driven away.  
  
Jamie and Landon wern't going to have a honeymoon, instead, Landon surprised her by taking her to the Honeymoon Suite in a nearby hotel.  
  
"Landon, its lovely" Jamie cooed as she looked around the room. They had a TV, mini bar, everything else you could dream of in a honeymoon suite.  
  
As Jamie went to get changed out of her dress, Landon sat on the bed, thinking to himself. What a lovely day they had had possibly one of the best in their lives. He smiled to himself, as Jamie came back in and hugged him. 


	6. Link

A/n: this is a kind of link for the two chapter.  
  
Basically, Jamie and Landon have a great summer together, spending their time together (as he says just after the wedding in the film)  
  
But Jamie collapses again, they get her a bit better, and Landon's dad pays for home nurse care.  
  
So, now shes home, and has been for a while. 


	7. Memories

A/n: This contains flashbacks, so you'll have to imagine them in the right places.  
  
True Love Never Dies - Chapter - Memories  
  
Jamie softly held onto Landons hand, falling in and out of sleep. Gradually, she tightened her grip, "Landon," She spoke quietly, "do you remember the play we did together?" She sighed, "that's when I knew"  
  
"Knew what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"That I loved you. When you kissed me at the final curtain, something changed... you'd changed." Jamie looked up at her husband lovingly.  
  
Landon smiled as he thought about it. "Yea, me too." And he gave her a kiss. Landon had worked so hard for that play, was it because he wanted to impress Jamie, but didn't realise at the time? Then he thought about the rest of the play. That night, Jamie had transformed. 'She looked amazing' Landon thought to himself as he watched her sleeping. 'Such a change from the Jamie I thought iiI knew'  
  
That wasn't the only memory he had of Jamie. He sank back into his chair as he thought about the times they had had together. He held her hand, as if to keep her there, share the memories.  
  
There was the night that he saw her star gazing and followed her to see what she was up to. But the next day he just blanked her. 'Why did I just blank her? I'm such an idiot, I should have stood up for her in front of my friends' he thought angrily to himself  
  
The first time he held her close now came into his head. His dumb friends were so mean to her, 'they were too stupid to see the real Jamie, the one i knew. Just because Belinda held a grudge, she had to spread those stupid posters around school. Jamie was so cute crying, over some dumb people who didn't even know her then. They were just jealous I had someone to care for, for the rest of my life, my baby.'  
  
Their first date now drifted into his head. He took her for an outdoor dinner one Saturday night. 'She was the first girl that ever got me to dance', he thought as he looked at her 'that was a great night. Helping her achieve her dreams, well some of the things on her list.' He had taken her to the state line - two places at once, and given her a temporary tattoo. Then when the night was almost over, he told her he loved her. But, she didn't say it back. 'Why didn't she say it back to me? Surely she loved me, or did it take her a while to figure it out. Maybe I rushed her and said it too soon'  
  
There was the night they spent the night out, waiting for Pluto to rise, the night he told her he had named a star, just for her. 'She'd been so happy with it, I was really proving I loved her, which I did, I still do, more than anything. Nothing in the world can compare to the love i have for Jamie'.  
  
Then there was the night he had proposed to her. Landon smiled. He had spent so much time planning it, he'd wanted just right. Jamie had been happy with her new telescope, to look for the comet she wanted to see, and when she had, he took his chance. As nervous as he was, he did it.  
  
Landon sat and smiled to himself. Then he looked at Jamie. She looked so peaceful, sighing to himself, he thought about how lucky he really was to have someone like her. Some one he could love forever, no matter what. With this in mind, he drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Her Last Breath

True Love Never Dies - Chapter 8 - Her Final Breath  
  
Landon awoke to see Jamie, holding her hand tightly as she stirred.  
  
"Morning baby." He whispered to her  
  
She looked at him weakly, a look of love appearing as she did so.  
  
Landon looked around to find that her his mother and Jamie's father were sat with them, monitoring Jamie.  
  
Jamie looked at each of them in turn giving them a weak smile as she turned from each.  
  
Landon got up, letting Reverend Sullivan sit with his daughter for a while. He followed his mother into the kitchen where she was making tea for them all.  
  
"Landon, you're so brave, you know that?" Mrs. Carter looked at her son admiringly, "You're going through something that no-one at your age, or any age, should have to deal with" and gave Landon a big hug.  
  
"Thanks mum" he replied as they walked back up to Jamie's bedroom.  
  
They sat back down, all of them tired, but no-one wanted to sleep, they wanted to stay with Jamie.  
  
Then Landon was walking with Jamie, she was leading him there again, that place he didn't know. Now he understood, she was leading him to heaven, the place was white, pure, the perfect place.  
  
Jamie spoke softly. "I'm sorry, but my time has come. It's time for me to leave. I love you, remember that always. I'll always be in your heart. If you ever need me, I'm there" she said as she placed a hand on his heart, then continued, "you'll see me again one day, I promise, I love you" She kissed him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned and walked towards Heaven.  
  
As Landon woke, he was overcome by a wave of emotion. As he sat holding Jamie's hand tightly, he couldn't help but think 'this is it'. Tears formed behind his eyes and escaped down his cheeks, uncontrollably.  
  
Jamie turned and looked at her father and Landon's mother, saying something to them, which made them cry, then turned back to Landon. Her face was wet from tears and she spoke quietly to him. "Landon, I love you, I really do. Please never forget that. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I do. I love you." And with that, she loosened her grip on Landon's hand, and her head fell gently to one side. She had gone.  
  
A/n: Its so sad!! :'( It might be short, thats cause I don't like deaths, and was almost crying while writing this, sad i know! Anyway, let me know what you think of my effort 


	9. His Last Goodbye

True Love Never Dies - Chpter 9 - His Final Goodbye  
  
Landon sat motionless, starting at Jamie, unable to take in what had just happened. The fact he knew it was coming made in no easier. He couldn't believe it, she had really gone, there was no coming back for her.  
  
Then the emotion came at once, he cried, like he never had before. He couldn't handle it, she'd really gone, left him like this. He didn't care who was watching at this point, he just wanted her back.  
  
The days after Jamie's death, were taken up with her funeral. Landon was in charge of all this. He wanted it to be a happy occasion, to celebrate her life, and not to mourn her death. He figured that's what Jamie would have wanted, a celebration, to reflect her personality.  
  
Even days after, Landon couldn't accept the fact that Jamie had gone. He felt like he should be mad at someone for taking her away from him, but he wasn't. He kept reassuring himself that, like she said, they'd be back together one day, and he wouldn't be hurting, because she'd be there.  
  
The day of Jamie's death approached quickly, too quick for Landon to handle. The morning of the funeral, he lay in bed for a while. The bed that he had shared with Jamie only weeks before. But before he could get up, he just looked at the empty space beside him where Jamie had once lay, tears forming behind his eyes, they struggled to be released but he wouldn't let them, not today. He was going to stay strong, for Jamie's sake.  
  
He managed to force himself out of bed, looking at the pictures on his bed- side table. All of them with Jamie. There was the one of them on their wedding day, then... he couldn't look anymore, the tears had started to fight again, but he was determined not to let them through.  
  
Landon got ready, and put on his suit, ready to go to the church. As he took one last look at himself, the car beeped for him outside, and he left the flat to get the car.  
  
Outside, there was a car for himself, his mother, and Jamie's father. Then there was a funeral car, containing Jamie's coffin, along with flowers, and a flower arrangemet spelling out 'Jamie'. That was it for Landon, he couldn't keep the tears in much longer, they fought their way through and were now making tracks on his face, but Landon tried to wipe them away as best he could.  
  
The car arrived at the chruch after travelling a short way, and with a vicar in front of him (Reverend Sullivan couldn't conduct the funeral of his own daughter), Landon walked through the church, to his place at the front of the crowds gathering at the burial place.  
  
Belinda came up behind him, and silently hugged him, as if to say 'I'm sorry' all in one. Landon appreciated this a lot, especially when he turned and saw the rest of them sitting with Belinda, all come to support Landon on the toughest day he had had to face so far.  
  
The service was a beautiful one, then it was Landon's turn to read a passage out. He got up slowly, reassuring himself that he could do this, and stood at the front, ready to deliver his speach. "Love is not patient..." He struggled to get out his words, but managed to. Then he started to read his own piece. "Jamie Sullivan, was truly an angel. She touched my life, like no-one before..." He paused, a lump was forming in his throat, "... It's hard to accept the fact she really has gone, and she will not be here with us again as a person, but she will live on in my heart, and in those who's lives she changed for the better..." he pasued again, willing himself to carry on, but felt a tear at the back of his eyes, "Jamie, I understand why God would have wanted you there with him, as an angel in heaven. There you can watch over us, and care for us from above. I love you, and I always will." And that was it, he couldn't say any more, the lump had swelled, and the tears were rolling again. He went back to his place with the crowd, where his mother hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
The service ended as Jamie's coffin was lowered and covered with soil. Landon stayed to watch this. Then he watched as the tombstone was placed at the top of the now covered hole.  
  
'Jamie Sullivan, a caring daughter, and a loving wife. A true angel who walked this earth. One of a kind, she will never be forgotten'  
  
Landon smiled as he read this and then turned away. He was happy to know that Jamie had gone onto a better place, a place where she would have no pain, and he would see her again, as she said, she would live on in his heart, and he wasn't going to forget her in a hurry. Never.  
  
A/n: i dont know the name of those funeral cars, so i hope you know what i mean. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
6 years on, Landon has finished his Med School course and is looking at what to do now, something in the medical profession. Jamie's death inspired him to do something, so maybe branching into cancer or something like that, we just don't know. He still thinks about Jamie every day, and visits her grave. Landon is also thinking about adopting a little girl, but we'll have to see...  
  
Final Note from the author:  
  
Thanks for reading my story, it took alot of time to write, so please be gentle when you r&r.  
  
Oh, and maybe i'll write about Landon's life without Jamie following on from this one... Who knows! 


End file.
